OhMyMerlin
by Amara Alice Allen
Summary: Everything goes down hill for Amara Allen Otherwise known as Ali when she starts her first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Who is the cause of all her dismay? Draco Malfoy maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"I got in! I got in!" Ali yelled, holding her Hogwarts acceptance letter in her hands while her adorable husky puppy, Jacob barked happily. Ali was talking to her best friend, Tatiana Diggery.

"Me too, maybe we will be in the same house!"

"You know just as well as I do Tati, that I'm going to be in Slytherin." Ali sounded a bit upset that she wouldn't be in the same house as her best friend. She knew very well she would be in Slytherin considering everyone in her family has been in Slytherin.

"In your dreams Allen," Draco Malfoy, the son of Ali's parent's closest friends, Lusius and Narsissa Malfoy said. Ali grew up with Malfoy. She knew him her entire life and he got on her nerves like you wouldn't believe! Ali couldn't believe her parents were leaving her here. Just Malfoy and her while they and the Malfoy's went on a 'trip'. "Get off the phone. My Father wants to speak with us before he leaves." Malfoy demanded from the doorway to the room Ali always stayed in when she stayed at Malfoy manor.  
The room was just like every other room in the house. Dark and a bit depressing; the walls were black and the canopy banisters were a dark, almost black, wood. There were curtains hanging from the banisters of the bed and they were a deep emerald green. The floor was cold with oak panels and a big emerald rug in the middle of the room with silver swirls covering the circular runner. There was a dresser to the left from the door. Ali was sitting at a desk on the farthest wall from the door talking to Tatiana. To her right beside the bed was a vanity. Every piece of furniture was made of the same dark wood as the bed.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Tatiana, I'll talk to you later. The prince of pain in my butt is making me get off the phone."  
"Ok. Talk to you later." Tatiana replied in a chipper voice like she always did.

"Bye." She replied before she hung up and followed Malfoy down the stairs. Ali skipped down the stairs acting like the sweet little witch Malfoy's Parents knew her to be. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good afternoon Amara," Lucius greeted Ali with the signature Malfoy smile always saw him wear. "Since you two are going to be the only ones in the house I have a few rules. No throwing parties; don't do anything you will regret later, and have a good time."

"Yes sir." Amara replied with a child's smile.

"Yes Father." Malfoy replied with a frown.

"You may go back to what you were doing Amara."

Ali nodded and went over to her parents' to hug them goodbye "Now remember Amara if anything happens to your mother and I while we are gone. You are to live here with the Malfoy's, Understand?" Her father told her hugging her to his chest.

"Yes Daddy." Ali said happily before her father, her mum and Narcissa Malfoy went into Lucius's office to floo out once Lucius was finished talking to his son. Ali slowly started to walk up the stairs trying to hear what Lusius was telling his son.

"Malfoy, I will not be home before school starts. I need you to remember what I told you and be nice to Amara, do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. Now go help her get settled in. I will call to check in a few hours."

"Yes Father." Malfoy seemed like a broken recording. Lucuis walked in to his office to join his wife and friends leaving his son standing in the middle of the parlor alone. There was a green light signaling they had all left the mansion and Ali looked over to Malfoy who looked sad, innocent, and vulnerable. He turned around and looked at her standing in the middle of the stair case. "What?" He said nicer then she had expected. He was always so bitter and mean to her.

"N-nothing. . ." Ali went up to her room with Malfoy following close behind, going up to his own room. When Ali walked into her room Malfoy had already entered his. He started screaming. "Malfoy!" Ali yelled worriedly and ran to his room. He was lying on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Malfoy what's wrong?" Ali couldn't help but holding Malfoy to her trying to get him to stop screaming.

Malfoy stopped screaming after a minute, and looked at Ali. It was a bit creepy. "Thank you Amara." He was propped up on the edge of his bed still sitting on the floor, with Ali sitting beside him. He leaned in to be about an inch from her face. "I really appreciate you helping me." He whispered. Ali's heart started to beat out of control and she started to breathe heavily. He slowly moved in to kiss Ali and when their lips met she forgot everything. She didn't realize who she was kissing, where she was, and all about school. Then she felt him smirk agents her lips Ali franticly pulled away. "What?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Ali ran out of his room before she could say or do anything else. _'EW! He kissed me!' _Ali thought. "I need something to eat." She told herself aloud realizing it might get that kiss out of her mind. Ali went downstairs and found Dobby already cooking something. "Hi Dobby!" unlike all the other witches and wizards with house elves Ali believe elves shouldn't be house slaves and should be treated with the same respect as witches and wizards. So she was always nice and polite to them.

"Good afternoon Ms. Allen. Are you hungry?"

"Very much," Ali replied sitting on a stool at the island.

"Will young master Malfoy be joining you?"

"I don-"

"Yes I will." Ali turned to see Malfoy coming down the stairs. He walked over to Dobby and whispered something to him.

"Yes young master." Then Dobby left for the dinning room.

Ali looked at Malfoy with confusion. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," He put his arm around Ali's waist and led her to the dim candle light dining room. He lead Ali over to the fire place and pored her some water into a goblet, and handed it to her. "Cheers." He said then clinked his glass to Ali's, and took a sip. He was wearing a silk black button up shirt, unbuttoned two or three times. To show off his sculpted chest, and black jeans. Ali was wearing a tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. "I have something for you."Malfoy took the goblet from her hand and set both the goblets on top of the hearth. Then he pulled her over to a long dark green box sitting on the dinning room table. "Open it." He encouraged.

Ali looked at him confused and took the top off the box, inside was a mini green dress with a plunging V-neck. She took the dress out of the box. "Why did you buy this?"

"For you," He answered simply.

"For me," Ali asked.

"Yes. Why don't you try it on?" He said giving me that creepy smile he had started wearing since Ali turned eleven.

"Because I know you've done something to it."

"I didn't do anything to it Amara, I promise."

"Why did you buy it for me?" She asked a little scared.

"If you go try on the dress I will tell you." Malfoy took the dress from Ali's hands put it back in the box. He snapped his fingers, and two female house elves came into the room. "Help Amara try on this dress," he told the elves but Ali knew what he really meant was, 'Make sure Amara tries on this dress.'

Minutes later Ali was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at her reflection. The two house elves had left. The dress came up half way up her thigh. Ali noticed she didn't have any shoes to wear with the dress so she went over to the box and found a pair of black stiletto heels. She sighed knowing there was some kind of disgusting reason Malfoy bought this slutty dress, put them on and went back down stairs.

Ali noticed Malfoy's face light up when he saw her. "Close your mouth Malfoy you'll attract flies." Ali retorted showing no emotion on her face what so ever. She wasn't pleased with the fact that she was wearing this and he was enjoying it. Malfoy got up, walked over to her and slowly spun Ali around.

"Mmmm. You look better than when you are wearing those muggle clothes!" Ali could tell that wasn't really a complement more than an insult. Ali had some make-up on, and her hair was straightened. Malfoy kept looking at Ali up and down and took her hand in his pulling it up to his lips.

Ali snatched her hand away from him. "Keep your hands to yourself Malfoy." He then started to circle Ali to make sure he saw he from everyone angle. When he got behind her he stopped.

Then he whispered in her ear, "You have a wonderful backside." Ali shuttered from his warm breath agents her ear. He smirked took Ali's hand and led her to the stairs.

Ali stopped before he could lead her up the stairs. She wanted answers now. "Tell me why you bought this dress for me."

"We are having a small party after we get our school supplies later this summer." Malfoy replied calmly.

"And you want me to wear this sluty little thing? Forget it! I'm not yours to dress up like a Barbie!" Even though Ali was a pureblood she was quite fond of muggle culture. She found it fascinating.

"Maybe not but that," he pointed to the dress Ali wore and smiled. "Is all you have to wear my dear." He stated happily, Ali wanted to slap the smirk right off his face but knew better. He would just catch her hand. He knew she would try to slap him.

"Well then I will go shopping right after we get school supplies." She replied confidently.

"Yes, I suppose you could. But you have no money." Malfoy's smirk never went away. It seemed to be fixed on his face.

"Then how am I supposed to pay for my school supplies?" Ali was getting awfully irritated.

"I am buying your school supplies for you with the money my parents gave me, and I'm not buying another dress for you. You either wear that or don't wear anything at all." He smirked surely hopping Ali would pick the second option.

"Whip that smirk off your face Malfoy! You can forget about me wearing absolutely nothing to a party. That isn't going to happen."

He shrugged then went up to his room. Ali went up to her room and changed into a bathing suit. Whenever Ali was stressed she would swim. It was dark outside when she got to the pool, so Ali turned on the pool light and the lights that surrounded it making the whole yard glow and making the water a beautiful crystal blue to match her light green bikini. Ali put her long black hair into a high pony tail, then put on her goggles, dove into the pool from the top of the six foot waterfall, and started swimming laps. Ali got to ten thousand yards when someone grabbed her by her hair and stopped her. Ali gasped inhaling a gallon of water into her lungs. Ali's head was pulled out of the water, and she started coughing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ali heard Malfoy's voice ask angrily.

"What does it look like?" Ali coughed "I'm swimming."

"Well my father wants to talk with you. You almost got me in trouble because I didn't know where the bloody hell you were." Ali looked up into his eyes and she saw worry and anger they reason why she didn't know.

Ali took off her goggles, and took the phone from Malfoy's hand. "Hello?"

"Hello Amara. I know you can take care of yourself, but I have asked Malfoy to look after you while you stay at the manor. If you plan on doing anything please let him know. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." It was Lucius just as Malfoy had said.

"Yes sir." Ali replied.

"Thank you. Let Malfoy know I will check in again tomorrow." He hung up and Ali put the phone on the concrete.

Malfoy was looking down at Ali with a smirk once again plastered on his face. "Go away you git." Ali swam over to the stairs and climbed out of the pool. She grabbed her towel off the railing and whipped the water off her face.

Malfoy walked over behind her and watched as Ali dried off. Then he gently without Ali's knowing pulled the string to the top of her bathing suit making it almost fall off. "Malfoy!" Ali quickly put the towel over her chest, and ran into the manor. For rest of the night when Ali tried to sleep all she heard was Malfoy's evil laugh and every time she closed her eyes she saw his stupid little smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Weeks past and school got closer. Ali was lying on her bed in her room reading. Ali started to read about the two main characters kissing when she heard the door to her room open. She knew it was Malfoy so she just kept reading.

Malfoy sat on Ali's bed, took the book out of her hands, and started to kiss her. He had been doing this everyday so it became a routine. Ali just kissed him back waiting. She knew he would eventually stop. _'We hate each other. _Ali thought to herself _'he is just trying to get on my nerves'._

Ali propped her leg up so her foot was flat on the bed. Malfoy's hand went from the bed to Ali's leg, and up to her thigh. '_OH NO!'_ Ali thought and quickly and roughly pushed him off.

He fell off the bed. "Bloody hell Amara, why did you do that?" he said looking angrily at Ali. Ali got up pretending nothing had happened. "I need to get ready so we can go get our things for school." Ali left her room taking about an hour and a half so she could get a shower, get dressed, and have some breakfast. After breakfast Malfoy walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple. "Ready?" he asked before taking a bite into the apple. He was wearing jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a black cloak with initials D.M. embroidered in green and a snake wrapped around it.

"Yes," Ali said putting on her own cloak with her triple A initials and a snake wrapped around, over the dark green and black plaid skirt and Black v-neck shirt she was wearing.

With money in hand, Malfoy and Ali's first stop was Ollivanders wandshop. Ali was so excited to get her wand but she was also nervous. She didn't know why but she knew she was. "Hurry up Amara." Malfoy commanded in a harsh tone as he took Ali's arm and pulled her in the shop.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed pulling her arm out of his grasp and crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe the nerve of the boy. Inside the shop there were shelves upon shelves of wand boxes. The shelves seemed to go all the way to the ceiling of the very tall building. In the back of the store there was a desk with a golden bell sitting on it for customer service. Draco marched right up to the counter and began to ring the shiny bell. He had always been very impatient. "Malfoy, stop it!" Ali said trying to get him to stop ringing the bloody thing.

Mid-ring when Malfoy was about to ring the bell for the billionth time, an old man behind the counter stopped him. "How may I help you?" he asked glaring down at Malfoy.

Ali pushed him out of the way before he got himself in trouble and spoke up. "We are in here to get our wands for our first year at Hogwarts." She gave a smile trying to lighten the tension that Malfoy had put into the room.

Mr. Ollivander smiled a little at the sweet little girl in front of him, "well Ms" he paused to let Ali say her last name so he knew what to call her.

"Allen. Amara Allen." She stated proudly. Ali was very proud to be born into one of the wealthiest pureblood families in the wizarding world.

"Oh Yes, Ms. Allen I remember your parents very well. Let's see what I can find for you." he replied turning around to look at the wall full of wands behind him.

Ali was very excited to finally get her wand after eleven years. She didn't even notice Malfoy standing next to her anymore. She could barely stand still when Mr. Ollivander came back with one box. The box alone looked beautiful. It was a dark emerald green with black writing on the cover that said "Ollivanders: making wands since 832 B.C." in a beautiful script. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful black wand with beautiful markings on it. They looked to be dark green vines growing up the handle. Ali looked to be in a daze as she took the wand out of the box carefully. She didn't want to break such a beautiful piece of work. Then a beam of light and a gust of wind came down on her and she smiled.

"This seems to be your wand Ms. Allen" Ollivander told her. She was so pleased to have her want. "This wand is made of pine wood, with Dragon heart string core. It is nine and three quarters inches long and it is quite bendy." He told her how much it was and she gave it to him then she pranced to another part of the store admiring the wand while Malfoy got his she didn't pay much attention to it. But she did hear that his wand was ten inches long, made of Hawthorn with a unicorn hair core and was reasonably springy.

After Malfoy and Ali got their books and there wands they walked down Diagon Alley when they past a pure white snow owl. She was beautiful. Ali walked over to the beautiful creatures, "Hey Girl," Ali said putting her hand up to her beak to see if she would let Ali pet her.

Malfoy stopped, noticing Ali had stopped to look at the owl, "what are you doing?" he asked.

The owl didn't bite Ali so she scratched the owl's neck. "She likes me," Ali said with a big smile happy to see that the owl liked her.

Malfoy was irritated to be getting less attention than a filthy bird so he walked over to where Ali stood petting the owl, "oh please, that winged rat would like anyone." He put his hand out to touch the owl and she snapped at him.

Ali giggled at the owls amazing judge of character, "I'm going to buy her." Ali took some money out of Malfoy's hand and bought the beautiful owl and carried her around in the new cage.

"That stupid bird better not get in my way before school starts."

Ali looked at the money in her hand that she had left after buying the owl who she had decided she would name Adaline. Malfoy had no idea Ali had money now. Ali looked at Malfoy who was walking in front of her then back at the money. '_I could buy a different dress,'_ she thought. Then Ali saw a gorgeous dark green dress. Ali quickly turned around and walked into the store.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I forgot something. I'll meet you back at the Manor."

"No, you are my responsibly. Where ever you are going I am coming with you."

"I'm going to the Lou, Malfoy."

He smirked, "I'll come with."

"Ew, No you git!"

He laughed then kept walking. Ali walked into the store, and went to the counted. "May I see that dress in the window please?" The women went and got the dress for her, then pointed Ali in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Ali tried on the emerald green dress. It went down to the middle her calf and had a slit on the right side, up to her thigh. The top had one sleeve on the left; it was tight and hugged all the right curves. _'Yes this is the dress. I'm going to wear this tonight._' she thought. _'But I'm going to have to hide it from Malfoy.'_ Ali changed back into her plaid skirt and V-neck T-shirt, and bought the dress.

When she got back to the mansion Malfloy was sitting on the couch waiting. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"I forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

"Just something for tonight," Ali answered heading up to her room.

"Well people will be arriving soon. You best get ready."

"Okay."

It took Ali a few hours but she finally got ready for the party. She couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face when she walked down those stairs in this dress. When Ali walked out of her room she could hear the music and everyone talking. Ali got to the top of the stairs and everyone turned to look at her. She noticed that almost all the people here were either from the Slytherin house or a pureblood witch or wizard.

It wasn't very hard to spot Malfoy in the middle of the parlor with his bleach blond hair. For once it wasn't slicked back making him look bald. It was down in his face but showing enough of his face to see his blue-grey eyes. The expression on his face said everything. He was pissed that I didn't wear the street corner slut dress, but had lust in his eyes.

Ali knew every single person in that room, and they all of them knew her but Ali heard everyone whispering 'who is that?' as she walked down the stairs and into the crowed. All the guys whistled. It came to no surprise when Ali saw Pansy Parkinson standing by Malfoy and hanging all over him. He had a cup of punch in his hand and was red with anger. He started to walk toward Ali with Pansy following holding onto his arm.

"Amara," Malfoy greeted.

"Malfoy," Ali said returning the greeting. Malfoy glared at Ali then threw his cup of punch onto her dress, Ali gasped in shock. "Malfoy!"

He smirked and Pansy laughed. "You might want to go change Amara. You wouldn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone."

Ali had tears in her eyes but ran up to her room before anymore noticed. Ali got to her room to find that ghastly dress laying flat on her bed, waiting. Almost as if it knew she would come up here and have to change. Ali sighed still crying, slipped off the dress she had on and put on the dress from hell. She picked up her cloak and wrapped it around herself. "I just need to stay away from Malfoy for the rest of the night, and I won't have to take off this cloak." She told herself.

As Ali walked back down to mingle with the other party guest Malfoy sent her a cocky smile, and walked over to her. "Well Amara, it's a little warm in here. Don't you think it would be nicer if you took off the cloak?"

"Umm… No I'm fine." Ali told him holding onto the cloak. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder, Ali turned around to find Cedric Diggory standing behind her; He was Tatiana's brother. Ali gasped in happiness, "Cedric, Is Tatiana with you?"

Cedric Guffawed, "Yes she is. Would you like to come with me so you can see her?" Cedric always knew to find me at these parties; Tati never did like to socialize.

"Yes!" Ali said happily following him to where his sister stood and another girl.

"Hey Tati, look who I found" Cedric said as his sister turned around, Ali peeked out from behind Cedric and looked at Tatiana with a smile.

"Ali!" Cedric stepped aside and Tatiana ran over and hugged her best friend. "You're Alive!" She giggled, "I thought Malfoy would have tortured you to death, or did you kill him?"

"No he's here. This is Malfoy Manor. Malfoy's father would kill me if I killed his son."

She laughed "True, true. What's with the cloak?"

"Malfoy spilled his drink on my new dress so I had to wear the one he bought me. It is the sluttiest thing I have ever seen." Then someone put their arm around her waist Ali looked over to see Blaise Zabini beside her. "Hello,"

He smiled, "Hello Amara."

Both Tatiana and Ali noticed what kind of smile it was. It wasn't evil or devoice like Malfoy's but sweet and loving. "I'll talk to you later Ali." Tatiana smiled, and then walked off.

"I wanted to ask you something," Blaise said pulling Ali into a hug, and keeping her close to his chest.

Ali smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"Why are you hiding your beautiful body behind that cloak?"  
"Because I think it's really cold in here." He put Ali at arm's length and all of a sudden Crabbe and Goyle Came on either side of her and held Ali's arms so she couldn't move.

Blaise opened Ali's cloak so he was the only one who could see what she was wearing. He whistled and ripped off the cloak from her body, showing the dress Malfoy had bought. Then Ali saw Malfoy smirk and start to walk over. Crabbe and Goyle were still holding onto Ali's arms not letting her move no matter how much she tried to make them off.

"Thank you Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said.

"No problem Draco. You're not the only one who enjoys what he is seeing." Blaise replied looking to his friend while a smirk that now resembled the same Malfoy one wore

"Bite me!" Ali yelled at Blaise angrily.

"With Pleasure," He said talking Ali away from Crabbe Goyle and started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Let go of me!"

Blaise had his right hand on the small of Ali's back and his left keeping her head back so he could kiss her neck. He was the only thing keeping Ali up. She refused to move are even remotely participate in what he was trying to do.

He was then pulled away and Ali fell to the floor. "Are you messing with my sister Zabini?" It was Cedric; he always did kind of see Ali as his sister since Tati and she were so close; he was holding the back of Blaise's shirt and was very angry.

"What's it to you Diggory? Do you know what she's been doing with Draco all summer?"

Malfoy and Blaise started to laugh and Ali was tearing up. Then Cedric punched then both, and a fight broke out. Malfoy and Blaise were throwing punches left and right but Cedric was dodging then. After about Fifteen minutes Blaise was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth, and Malfoy had ran and hid somewhere.

"Touch her again and you'll be spending your school year in the forbidden forest." Cedric came over to me, helping me up and helping me to my room Tatiana close behind. "Ali, why are you staying here?" Cedric asked.

"Because my parents are out on a business trip with Malfoy's parents; I think they are planning on marrying me off to Malfoy when I get older." Ali said with a frown and tears in her eyes as Cedric, Tatiana and Ali walked into Ali's room.

"Ali," Tati gave me a big hug. "I won't let that happen. You're not going to marry Malfoy if I have anything to say about it."

Ali looked out the door and saw a boy coming up the steps. Then Cedric turned around to where Ali was looking and his body tensed Ali stepped back. You do not want to be close to Cedric when something sets him off. Tatiana backed up too. Cedric just stood there, with his fists in a tight lock.

"Well look who it is; the half-blood." Malfoy said walking into my room with Crabbe and Goyle at his flanks.

"You don't know what I am, Malfoy!" Tatiana yelled at Malfoy and it was true. Tati was adopted by the Diggory's a few years ago. No one knew who her parents were or even what blood line they belonged to.

"Ah, but we aren't here to talk to you, we are here to tell you and Diggery that your father is here."

Tatiana gasped and ran downstairs. She didn't understand why he would be here this early to pick them up. Cedric glared at Malfoy and then left. Ali tried to follow but Malfoy pushed her onto her bed and Crabbe and Goyle made sure she stayed there. "You really think Diggory could stop me from doing this," He said before he kissed her. Ali had no way to stop him. "every night for the next seven years?" He asked in-between kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ali couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She had no way to make him stop and she couldn't get Crabbe and Goyle to let go of her.

Malfoy waved Crabbe and Goyle out of the room. They closed the door on their way. Malfoy kept kissing Ali, instancing every kiss. Then she heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Why are you two standing outside Ali's door?" It was Cedric. "Where is Malfoy?!" he asked angrily. He started to try to open the door. When it didn't he started to bang on the door hopping Ali would open it and Malfoy would be nowhere in sight.

He was wrong. Ali was lying on her back with Malfoy hovering over her, kissing her, kissing her lips, her neck, near her collar bone, everywhere. When Malfoy heard Cedric he smirked into the kiss.

Then Ali heard another voice, a girl's voice yelling something at Cedric. Ali couldn't make out who it was because Malfoy started making a horrible moaning noise with each kiss. She was scared of where this was going and where it would end up.

Just as Ali was about to give up on all hope of getting out of this predicament, she heard the door crash open and Malfoy flew off of Ali and into a wall. She sat up to find Cedric, her best friend and a handsome boy with shoulder length straight Black hair, standing in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y-y-y" Ali stopped before she said something even more stupid and just nodded.

He chuckled before replying, "I'm Aaron by the way."

"I'm Amara Alice, or you can call me Ali if you like."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ali." Ali was so busy looking at Aaron that she didn't realize Tatiana had slapped Malfoy. "Would you like me to accompany you back down stairs to the party?" Ali couldn't help but smiled and nodded her head. Aaron extended his arm for her to take, Ali gladly took it and he lead her down the stairs. "Would you like to dance?" he asked politely. Ali had never met a boy so polite. All the boys she meets were sons of Death Eaters; they were all so very rude.

"Yes, I would love to." She said with a smile, looking into his eyes. Aaron led Ali onto the dance floor and they danced for the rest of the night.

A few weeks later when school was starting, Malfoy's Aunt Belletrix took Malfoy and Ali to the train station. Once she left Draco put his arm around Ali's waist, and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she asked angry.

He put his arm around her waist again but pulled her to him and whispered, "Stop objecting or I will make sure the whole school knows what we did over the summer."

"We didn't do anything." Ali replied through clenched teeth.

"That's not what I'll tell them." He said smirking.

Ali glared at him but did as she was told. When they got on the train Malfoy made Ali sit with him and his friends. She sat next to Malfoy by the window with Pansy across from her and Blaise across from Malfoy.

Malfoy had his arm around Ali's shoulders, it took everything in her not to object and just let him put his arm around her. "So you two are together now?" Blaise asked. Ali could see Pansy glaring at her from the corning of her eye as she looked out the window.

"It's not so much that we are together as we can tolerate each other now."Malfoy had told him.

Ali remained looking out the window while Malfoy talked to his friends not removing his arm from her shoulders. As time passed she fell asleep against the window but when she woke up she was cuddled up to a smug looking Draco Malfoy with her head on his chest.

"Malf-"she tried to say but she noticed the warning look on his face. "Drakey…" She said batting her eyes but was still disgusted with the way she was forced to act toward him, "Don't you think we should go get into our robes? We will be arriving soon." She suggest so he would let go of her. Ali looked over at the seats across from Malfoy, she find that Pansy and Blaise were no longer sitting there. Ali realized they went to change.

Malfoy smiled letting Ali get up. "You have to sit here when you come back." He said patting the spot next to him. Ali rolled her eyes and went off to change.

After Ali changed into her black robe with the Hogwarts crest on the left she noticed a group of students. Ali only recognized two of the people in the group of six, Cedric Diggory, her best friend Tatiana. Two boys and two girls, one of the boys had short black messy hair with green eyes. He also had a lightning scar on his for head. Ali gasped softly realizing it was Harry Potter, the boy who survived the killing curse from the dark lord. The second boy had short red hair blue eyes, worn robs and a pale complexion. She guessed he was a Weasley. The other two she didn't recognize. One of them had dark brown hair that was short and curly. She had Dark brown eyes and was tan and tall the other girl had dark skin with dark hair she wore in a pony tail with a purple streak. Her eyes were also dark brown.

"Hey Ali," Tatiana greeted "I want you to meet some new friends," She said and pulled Ali over to the group. "Ali, this is Skyler Johnson," She said pointing to the tan tail brunet, "Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red head, "Lylii Voilet," she pointed to the girl with the purple streak. "and Harry Potter." She finished Ali could hear a bit of a swoon in her voice. Ali noted to talk to Tati about that later.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ali said with a smile, "I really should go." She said waving good bye to them and giving her Tati a hug. Ali got to the door to where Malfoy was and sighed, she didn't want to go into the compartment. Not yet anyway. Ali took a deep breath and walked in noticing Pansy Pearkinson was sitting next to Draco. She couldn't help but smile knowing she now wouldn't have to sit beside Draco and sat across from Pansy. For the rest of the ride Ali looked out the window sitting next to Blaise who was in a deep conversation with Malfoy.

The train arrived at the school and Ali tried to get off the train car as soon as possible but Draco caught her by her upper arm, "Where are you going?" he asks with a smirk. That smirk scared Ali more than anything in the world.

"I'm getting off the train." She replied a worried expression on her face. She was worried that he would pull her back and start snogging her again like he had been all summer.

"Without me?" he said.

"N-No, of course not," Ali stated with a stutter. He smiled and took Ali's hand and pulled her off the train.

About a half an hour later after getting across the lake and walking up to the great hall in the Castle a teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall told everyone to wait on the stairs while she went into the Great Hall where they other students and professors waited. Ali saw Harry, Tati, Skyler, Lylii, and Ron stand near Draco, her and Draco's friends and she waved to them. Crabbe and Goyle where standing behind Draco and her. Of course Draco noticed that she waved to someone and followed where I was looking to see who it was. "Well the rumors are true. Famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. That's Crabbe and Goyle." He continued and put his arm around Ali, "This is Amara and I'm Malfoy." He led the both of us over to stand in front of them. "Draco Malfoy." Ali heard Ron snicker and Ali couldn't help but giggle a little realizing what Ron was laughing at. Malfoy looked at him in a glare. "Think my name is Funny do you?"

Ali noticed Tatiana look at Ali asking why Malfoy had his arm around her and Ali gave her a knowing look telling her she would tell her later.  
"Red hair and a Hand- me- down rob." He continued.

"Malfoy…" Ali said trying to get him to stop. He smirked and walked away his arm still around her. Everyone then walked into the great hall and Professor Dumbledore made an Announcement before they started calling people up to be sorted into their houses by the sorting hat. Skyler and Ron got Gryffindor, Lylii got Ravenclaw, Tatiana got into Hufflepuff with her brother, and Draco got into Slytherin along with all of his friends. It then came time for Harry to be sorted and the hat was contemplating on putting him in Slytherin but Harry didn't want to be put into Slytherin. He ended being in Gryffindor and then it was Ali's turn. Ali took a deep breath and sat on the little stool.

"Hmm…. Very interesting." The hat said thinking about putting her in Hufflepuff because it could tell she was a good friend or maybe Gryffindor for it could tell Ali was a brave. But the hat put Ali in Slytherin. Ali hopped off the stool and went and tried to sit down as far away from Draco as Possible at the Slytherin table. But it didn't work. He pulled her to sit down beside him. He smiled at her put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side before he continued his talk with his goons. Ali sighed putting her chin in the palm of her hand and her elbow on the table, there is no way she was getting out of this.

"Hi, I'm Riley. Riley Zabini." A girl sitting next to Ali said introducing herself and holding out her hand. Ali extended her hand also and they shook hands. She was a bit taller than Ali. I'm kind of short. She had short choppy black hair and green eyes.

"Oh your Blaise's sister? I'm Amara. Amara Allen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

During dinner Ali talked to Riley. They talked about her brother and Malfoy. Riley shared secrets about things Blaise did when they were kids and Ali shared secrets about things Draco did when Ali and him were kids. For example Riley shared that when Blaise and her were children and their mom put him in the play pen or his crib he would scream and whine saying "I don wanna be in asaban!" and Draco, as sad as it is, used to say "die mudbl!"

Hours later it was time to go to the houses. Riley and Ali walked together although Malfoy was forcing Ali to walk with his arm around her waist. "So you got Slytherin too? That's a relief. I won't have to deal with the spoiled brat." Ali said to Riley whipping her head in Draco's directions. He didn't notice because he was talking to Blaise.

Riley laughed, "and I won't have to deal with my brother." She comments with a giggle and Ali joined her "would you be my roommate?" she asked. Ali could tell she wanted this more than anything right now.

"Of course, is there a reason you want me to so badly?" She ask looking at her and Ali saw her eyes flicker to behind them for a moment. Ali followed her gaze and found Pansy Parkins watching Draco with her chin length black hair and pug nose. "You don't want to room with Parkins?" Ali asked making sure that was who she had been looking at.

She lowered her head and nodded. "She is completely evil. Malfoy used to bring her to the house in Italy." Ali remember that, whenever a holiday rolled around and she was over at Malfoy Manor, Parkins would be there hanging out with Malfoy and they would leave for Italy shortly after Christmas day.

"She is but that is no reason to be scared of her. She won't mess with you unless you start flirting with Malfoy or something." Ali said then felt Malfoy pull her closer to his side. She looked at him and he was looking down at her with a smile, his bleach blond hair was slicked back making him look like his father but with shorter hair.

They walked through the castle and went into the dungeons to find a door that Ali assumed led to the common room. The prefect who had been leading them said a password and they walked through. When they entered the common room Ali looked around in awe. The entire room was a green tint because of the windows. Outside the windows you could see the contents of the lake. The common room was under the black lake! Ali couldn't believe how beautiful the common room looked! The furniture was black leather with Silver stitch work.

The prefect told them how to get to their dorm rooms and finally Malfoy let go of her waist. Riley and Ali quickly ran up to their room. There were two other beds and on each of the beds were Slytherin uniforms. "I wonder who else will be sharing this room with us." Ali said looking over at Riley who was looking through her things making sure no one had stolen anything or that something had been lost. Her things had been put on the bed next to Ali's.

She simply shrugged, "I just hope it isn't Perkins." They both shuttered then laughed. "Ali, I think this is going to be a great year." She said putting her arm around Ali's shoulder "We are going to be the best of friends." She added.

"You've got that right." Ali said holding up her hand for a high five. Their hands collided and they started putting thier things away. When Ali was done she put the rob that was on the bed on and twirled around. "How do I look?" She ask looking at Riley. She had the skirt a bit higher than her knees and a black vest over a white shirt with a silver and grey tie laying over it.

"I think you may just be one of the only people in this school that can pull that off." A voice came from behind Ali and she found a girl standing in the door way. She was the same height as Riley and had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Nala." She said crossing the room to stand in front of Ali and shook her hand. Then went and shook Riley's hand, and went over to sit on her bed which was already made and everything had been put away.

"Well Nala, I'm Amara Alice and this is Riley; so you're the last of our Roommates?" Ali asked sitting on her bed.

"Yes, it seems that the last bed is for a student that will come in later in our years." Nala replies. "Did anyone see that hottie Draco Malfoy?" She asks and Ali rolled her eyes. He just seemed like another one of those 'it' boys. There was no argument that he would become the Slytherin during their years here. Only question is who was going to be his princess?

Riley sighed and replied "Yes. Who hasn't? Every Slytherin girl down stairs is all over him! I'm surprised that boy can even breathe!" she explains with a giggle

"He's a spoiled brat." Ali said standing up and going to one of the 4 vanity mirrors in the room and sitting down to brush her hair. "He isn't worth drooling over." she told them, "He doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"What pureblood boy doesn't?" Nala pointed out. "I just can't get over how yummy he is!" She sayed before she fell back onto her pillow.

For the rest of the night the three friends stayed up talking about boys, school, and how excited they all were for the school year. Ali fell asleep and had another dream about Malfoy. She didn't know why she had been dreaming about him so much but in every one of my dreams they were snogging somewhere. Weather it was her house or his. This time it was in the great hall.

"Your mine Allen." She heard him whisper in her ear before he kissed her neck. Ali flinched in her sleep. There was no escaping him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ali and her roommates went down to the great hall for breakfast the next morning Nala Decided to stay at the Slytherin Table while Riley and Ali went and sat at the Gryffindor table with Skyler, Ron, Tatiana, and Harry.

Ron and Skyler were sitting across from each other and Tatiana was on Skyler's right, Harry across from her beside Ron. "Hey Ali!" Tati waved and Riley and Ali went to sit by them;Ali was on Sky's left and Riley across from her.

"What does everyone think of the grounds?" asked Skyler taking a sip from her goblet. The friends all were starting class that day and Ali's first class was potions.

"It's gorgeous!" Ali replied grinning. She had had a free night from Malfoy and it was great. "I can't believe we get to stay here and we will be going to school here for seven years!" Ali was extremely excited to stay in the beautiful castle.

"I agree!" Tati piped up "and the Hufflepuff common room is amazing!" she added.

After everyone ate they all got up and went to their classes. Ali noticed Harry was walking behind her as if he was following her so she stopped and saw both Harry and Ron, "Do you two have potions too?" she asked

Ron nodded and Harry said "So does Skyler and Tatiana have potions too?" Ali nodded, "Yes, but they had to do something before class so they said they would meet us there."

Harry continued to walk but beside Ali and said "I don't think your friend likes me." Ali looked at him as though he were crazy. "She's been giving me mean looks ever since we met." Harry looked a bit hurt.

"Tatiana likes everyone." Ali told him. "I think she only has a problem with Malfoy and his goons. You have not given her a reason to hate you." The three friends walked into class to find everyone standing books in their hands.

"Weasley, Potter, Allen. Nice of you to join us." Professor Snape announced in his low, scratchy monotone voice as he saw them. He looked around the room "Mr. Malfoy, sit at the table on the left in the back of the room."

'_Malfoy?!' _Ali thought watching as the blond boy walked to his seat. He was in this class? Why! Ali crossed her fingers hoping she wouldn't have to sit next to him. Ali felt Tatiana, who was now at her side, grabbed her hand. Ali could tell her friend knew what she was thinking. As Professor Snape looked around the room for Malfoy's partner Tati squeezed Ali's hand. Earlier this morning during breakfast Ali had told her what Malfoy had been doing to her over the summer. Ali looked over at Malfoy who had a pleased smirk on his face as if he knew something she didn't.

"Potter," Snape says, Malfoy's smirk fell from his face "sit at the table diagonally from Malfoy; and Allen sit next to—" Ali got to sit next to harry potter? She was so happy! "Malfoy," Ali squeezed Tatiana's hand as hard as she could as she saw the smirk reappear on Malfoy's face.

Ali slowly and hesitantly let go of her best friend's hand and walked to her seat. Crabbe and Goyle had already been placed at the table across the aisle from hers; and Sky sat in front of Ali.

After everyone had sat down from the back it was Malfoy and Ali, Crabbe and Goyle, Skylar and Ron at the Table in front of Ali. Riley and Nala in front of them, and Parkinson and Theodore Notts. On the other side in front of Crabbe and Goyle was, Harry and Tatiana, and Blaise by himself.

After about an hour Professor Snape finally started class. Since the class was made up of first years professor Snape had to go over the rules of the lab Ali could have fallen asleep listening to that monotone voice for an hour and a half. Ali put her head on the table and then felt a hand on my knee. Her eyes shoot open and she sat up straight turning her head to look at Malfoy. He had a smug smirk on his face as his hand squeezed Ali's knee making her jump before moving his hand up her leg. "Stop," She whispered trying to push his hand away but she failed and his hand ventured up to the hem of her skirt. "NO!" she yelled.

"Very good of you to volunteer, Ms. Allen," Snape says with a small smile on his face that sent fearful shivers up her spine. "You may come back here after your classes, tonight for detention."

"Wait what?" Ali asked, She didn't understand what just happened. She didn't like the way Professor Snape was looking at her and she had no idea what she had just signed up for.

"You may all leave." Snape said as he sat at his desk.

Ali gathered her things and tripped Malfoy "Don't touch me." she said as she walked over to Tatiana. They had Transfiguration together next.

As they walked it was silent. When they were halfway to class Tatiana finally decided to speak to Ali, "What happened? Why did you say no when Professor Snape Specifically said if we made any negative comments about the Essay we would have detention with him."

Ali's eyes went wide. "Because I didn't hear him" She confessed "Malfoy was feeling up my leg and he almost put his hand up my skirt. I had to say something!" She sighed, there was nothing Ali could do but to do what she was told and take the punishment.

The rest of her classes were basically like the first, just introductions. After all her classes she slowly walked to the dungeons toward Snape's class room. She wasn't very excited about cleaning up the classroom after the upperclassmen had worked on potions she already knew for a fact that it could be chaotic. Ali walked into the class and that uncanny smirk he had on his face earlier was once again there and the room was a complete mess. There was purple goo on the walls and floor and some of the goo was hairy some had warts. It was ghastly.

"Ah Ms. Allen, you are here. There is a mop over there in the corner." He said before going back to what he was doing. To Ali's surprise he didn't do anything. She was almost done when she felt someone behind her then arms wrapping around her waist. Ali gasped at the surprise of a cold hand going up my shirt onto her stomach. Ali felt the ice cold hand start to slowly roam up her torso as Snape had his head in the croak of her neck. Ali could feel tears start to sting her eyes then she heard an old voice but repsected voice.

"Seveus, I need to talk to you." Snape quickly took his hand out of her shirt and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the door way. "Ms. Allen, you may go back to your common room to get ready for dinner.

"Thank you head master," Ali said leaving the classroom to find Crabbe and Goyle standing outside the door. "Leave me alone goons. I'm not in the mood for your taunts."

"Well too bad." Goyle replied, "We have a few questions for you." Oh great, they were going to bug her all the way back to the common room. At least the Slytherin Common room wasn't far from the potions class room. "How does it feel to be Malfoy's new toy?"

"I'm not a toy."

They both Laughed, "That's not what we were told."

"Well you were told wrong." Ali replied walking to the portrait "pureblood." She stated the password and walked into the common room. Before she knew it Goyle grabbed her left arm and Crabbe her right. "Let go of me!" She screamed squirming to get out of their grasp. They began to pull her toward a closet. Goyle opened the door and they shoved Ali in following after her then closed the door. Ali stumbled in. Before she regained her balance another force pushed her and held her to the wall kissing her lips forcefully. Ali's eyes were wide open. The room was dark. The only light she could see was coming from the crack under the door. Ali was able to see three figures and nothing else. Two were by the door and she knew they were Crabbe and Goyle. The Third; she could see white blond hair from the third figure in front of her. Ali tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the wall behind her.

He pulled away and he was breathing heavily, his lips grazing hers. He muttered two charms against Ali's lips—one that she recognized as a charm to silence the room— before letting go of her wrists. Ali tried to move but she couldn't. Not unless he moved her himself. Ali looked at him in utter shock and fear. He had a smirk on his face. "Crabbe, Goyle go guard the door," Malfoy told them while looking at Ali.

"Come on Malfoy let us stay! All we will do is watch." Goyle pleads with Crabbe nodding hopefully beside him.

"GO!" Malfoy yelled snapping at them. Crabbe and Goyle hurried out the door and as the door opened for a minute Ali could see Malfoy's shirt was already off. He knelt down and slipped off the shoes and socks Ali had been wearing. He then removed her robe. He began to kiss Ali's neck as he unbuttoned her blouse one by one slowly and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it won't hurt." He paused kissing her neck once again, "till after anyway." Ali felt her shirt slip off her shoulders and her tie slip over her head. His lips kissed both of her shoulders. Ali tried shrugging him off unsuccessfully. "Oh come now Amara, don't be like that." He had obviously noticed her notion. Ali could feel his cold hand hike up her skirt lightly placing his hand on her left thigh his other hand searching for the zipper. He found it quiet easily and it slid off into a muddy puddle of fabric around my feet. Ali realized it was doing her no good and stopped struggling lowering her head and squeezing her eyes shut letting fresh tears roll down her face but refusing for new ones to appear. His lips returned to Ali's and she just stood there "kiss me back." He demanded.

"No." Ali sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

He looked angry. He took Ali's wand and muttered a jinx pointing her wand at her neck. Before she knew it a dark red light flew from her wand sending a sharp pain into her neck. It felt like someone was carving into her neck. She Screamed, she could feel warm sticky liquid running down the left side of her neck. "Damn it Allen, kiss me back!" he yelled angrily before crushing his lips to hers.

Ali's tears ran more quickly as she kissed him back. she felt his arms wrap around her and his hands slowly go from the small of her back to where the clasp of her bra was. Ali felt him unhook it, he pulled away letting it fall. Alil's vision was blurred by her tears. She couldn't breathe correctly because of all the tears and she kept sobbing. This all felt wrong. The worst part about it was she could feel him all over her body.

After minutes of his torture Ali opened her eyes to see a pleased smirk on his face. He took the immobilizing spell off her and she slide down the wall to the floor quickly picking up her robe to cover her bare body as he pulled his clothes, "Wasn't that fun, and now your mine." He says his smirk widening as he buckles his belt.

"Wh—what did you do to me?" Ali understood that sounded like a stupid question but Malfoy always had a reason for what he did.

He knelt down next to her and moved his hand from her leg up to her face he moved Ali's hair off her shoulder and tilted her head back as he rubbed his hand on the back of her neck, "I've made you mine. You belong to me." Ali shuttered at this realization that that was exactly what he had said in her dream the night before. Draco kissed her neck, "now get dressed." He demanded standing up. Ali sat there still in shock, her cheeks tear stained. He tightly grabbed her upper arm and yanked Ali up off the floor knocking the robe from her hands, "Get dressed." he demanded in a low growl letting go of her arm as she fell to the floor quickly picking up her clothes and putting them on. "Good." He said with a smile happy with the power he had over her. He slid Ali's wand into his jacket pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Ali close to his side. He led her out to the common room where she saw Crabbe and Goyle smirking at her then Malfoy's grip let up and Ali tried to go up to her room but she felt sore and could barely walk. Draco caught her by the waist "Don't tell anyone of our encounter." He said before heading up to his dorm with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.

As fast as she could with her sore, throbbing body, Ali went to her dorm room where she found her Husky puppy, Jacob, on her bed wagging his tail. There was a note beside him. It read;

Dear Amara,

I found this little guy roaming the grounds and realized he belonged to you. Usually students are not allowed to dogs on the grounds but I think I will make an exception considering what has happened.

Dumbledore

It was signed by Dumbledore. Ali put the note back and sat down. Jacob climbed into her lap and whimpered. He could tell she was sad. Ali laid down, Jacob cuddling up to her whimpering as tears rolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ali laid there for hours just crying into her pillow and listened to Jacob whimper at how upset she was. Every now and then he would nudge her with his nose making her jump thinking maybe Malfoy had snuck in for another painful round. She was so sore she didn't want to move for fear it would hurt. Ali had been right this morning; this was going to be the worst year of her life. Ali just hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

Then Ali heard the door to her dorm room open and she flinched once again thinking it was Malfoy but it wasn't. Nala and Riley quickly ran over to her bed seeing the dried blood on her neck. "Ali, what happened?!" Nala asked concerned at Ali's side while Riley ran to get a moist towel and alert the Hospital wing about her neck.

"I—I… someone rapped me." Ali said hesitantly still sobbing. The image of what happened just hours ago flashed through in minds eye and she flinched.

Nala gasped, "Who the bloody hell did this? I want to kill them! No one messes with one of my friends and gets away with it!" She said and stood up taking her wand from the pocket in her robe. Riley was now kneeling at Ali's bed trying to clean up the dry blood before anyone got here to take Ali to the hospital wing.

"I—I don't know who it was…" Ali lied, "It was too dark to see." That part was true to some extent.

Ali laid on a bed in the Hospital wing her neck wrapped in gauze and she stared up at the ceiling. She was told she would have to stay there for a few weeks until her neck was completely healed and they made sure that she wasn't completely hurt from what Malfoy had done.

All of a sudden Nala, Tatiana, Harry, Skyler, Ron, Lylii, and Riley walked in. "Ali! Are you alright?" Tatiana asks concerned, "Malfoy did this didn't he! He's been after you all summer. I told you to stay away from him!" Ali shook her head but looked at Tatiana letting her know that it was Malfoy but not to tell anyone. Tatiana and Ali had some kind of telepathic conversation sometimes. They had devoloped it over the years because of who close friends they were.

Then Ali heard a male voice clear his throat and her friends looked behind them to see Aaron Firefox standing behind them with his hands in his pockets. "Are you alright Ali," He asked very casually making Ali's heart flutter. His black hair had fallen into his face and she could see her reflection in his black sunglasses. He took them off to revile concerned blue eyes.

"I'm just fine." Ali said looking into his eyes mesmerized by how beautiful they looked. It was amazing that he didn't wear those glasses to keep from turning people into stone or to keep them from falling in love with him.

"So you don't know who did this?" he asked kneeling down beside Ali and taking her hand in his. Ali wanted for him to take her in his arms and hold her as she cried but she needed be strong.

Ali shook her head. "No. I didn't see them." She told him looking down at their hands. Ali wouldn't be able to look into his eyes and tell him she didn't know who had done it. "It was too dark and my vision was blurred by my tears." Then she heard the door to the hospital wing open and there in front of the door stood Malfoy and his goons. Before Ali knew it they were strolling toward her and her friends.

"Amara are you alright? I heard what happened." He said with a sly smirk; Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "You must feel terrible." He stated and pushed his way between Skylar and Ron, "Out of my way you filthy little mud blood." He glared at her before rounding the bed to the other side also glaring at Aaron. Malfoy tried taking hold of Ali's hand like Aaron but she snatched it away.

"Leave. Go away, I don't want you here." Ali said not giving anything away. Her friends knew she would be acting like that toward Malfoy even if nothing had happened.

Malfoy glared at everyone before gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

Skylar groaned, "Oh, That boy just gets under my skin! I just want to punch him!"

"That would be bloody brilliant!" Ron said happily, "why don't you have a go?" He asked and they all laugh but Ali didn't laugh for long. She had stitches in her neck and it really hurt to laugh.

"Alright, everyone go back to your dorms. Amara needs her sleep." Madam Pomfrey said appearing at the foot of the bed. Every one groaned and said their goodbyes. All but Aaron that is; he was talking to Madam Pomfrey. Ali could see him gesturer to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Madam Pomfrey nodded and Aaron walked back over to Ali.

"What was that all about?" she asked confused that he was staying.

"I was asking if I could stay with you." Aaron replies sitting beside Ali on the bed. "I told her I would let you sleep though." He brushed her bangs out of her face while examining her features before meeting his blue eyes with hers and he smiled. Ali only wished she knew what he was thinking.

"But I'm not tired." she confessed, "In fact I'm feeling better already." Ali told him smiling hoping it was friendlier and didn't come off as love struck.

Aaron chuckled, "you have to sleep. If you don't they will kick me out."

Ali groaned, "Fine, But I can't guarantee I will…. Fall asleep." Ali said and yawned while she spoke.

Aaron laughed, "I'm sure you will. You just have to close your eyes." He said putting his hand on her cheek. Ali smiled up at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep. The last thing Ali saw before falling into a deep sleep was Aaron Firefox's gorgeous eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Ali woke up to find that Aaron wasn't next to her. He must have gone to class. Ali tried to sit up but pain surged through her and she gasped from the pain. Her neck was throbbing and she still felt sore from that unspeakable act Malfoy did. Ali flinched at the thought.

Hours later Aaron came back and Ali was told she could go back to her house. Ali still felt dizzy so Aaron helped her to the Slytherin Dungeons where she sat on a couch; Aaron sat next to her and put his arm across the back of the couch. He looked at her and then said "How do you feel?"

Ali looked at him and said "I'm fine, just tired," While Ali looked down at her feet.

"At least your here" he replied, Ali looked up at him and gave him a look that said 'realy?' His face turned red and Ali smiled lightly, at him. Then he kissed her, Ali was shocked she never thought he would have kissed her.

When he pulled away, Ali blushed and smiled. "That was unexpected" she said, and looked at him.

"That was extremely unexpected" said a voice with a harsh tone. Looking to where the voice came from, Ali saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame of the boys' dormitories.

Ali blushed more, but before she could say anything, Aaron chimed in, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively. "Go away Malfoy. What Ali and I do is none of your bloody business".

Malfoy's glare became harsher but his glare was not to Ali, he was looking at Aaron. "What Amara and you do is my business as long as she lives in my father's house." Malfoy replied.

Aaron looked at Malfoy like he couldn't believe it. Then he looked at Ali and said "Is that true Ali?"

"Oh so you mean that Ali didn't tell you about her life out of Hogwarts" Malfoy replied smugly.

"Malfoy shut your mouth!" Ali said she didn't need her life at the Malfoy manor to also become a part of her life here at Hogwarts.  
Aaron asked her again, "Ali is that true?"  
Ali couldn't lie to him, or anyone for that matter. "Yes, for now I live at Malfoy manor till my parents get home." She answered looking down at the floor. Ali wasn't proud of living with the boy who had been torturing her for years.  
"So it's just because you're parents are working out of town?" he Asks, Ali nod. "So it's not like you want to." he said looking into her eyes. Ali couldn't help but smile.  
It was obviouse Malfoy was upset that Aaron took a liking to wanted Ali's life to be a living hell. He wanted her all to himself. Malfoy was so angry you could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He stormed away mumbling something about Ali's parents.  
Ali didn't notice she was so stiff with Malfoy in the room until Aaron pointed it out. "Ali, you will be alright. I promise he will never touch you again."  
Ali felt reassured as Aaron promised her he would keep her safe and he did; that is until one night when Malfoy and Ali were called back to Malfoy manor for a 'family' emergency.  
Malfoy and Ali were standing in the dark parlor of the Malfoy manor when her parents walked in along with Lucius Malfoy. "Mummy, daddy!" Ali yelled, happy to see them again after theyed had been gone for months.  
Lucius walked over to his son who had a smirk on his face which was very similar to the one his father was also wearing. "Amara my dear why don't you come over here. I haven't seen you either, you know." The smirk on his face scared Ali but she went over nonetheless and gave Lucius a hug like she always did when she came to visit. "Draco, why don't you make sure nothing happens to her." he said letting Draco pull Ali away  
Ali helplessly watch as everything turned to slow motion. Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at her parents. Before she could process what he was doing he mumbled a spell Ali had only heard about, but never seen done.  
As Ali watched her parents' lifeless bodies hit the floor she felt tears sting her eyes. She watched as the life left their eyes, as their best friend killed them. This is what Malfoy and Ali were called here for. To watch as her parents were murdered.  
Ali screamed and tried running to the spot where her parents lye but Malfoy wouldn't let her go. "Let go of me you bloody git!" she screamed as she tried to get out of his hold. Finally he let go and she ran to her parent's side idiotically hoping they would still be alive. Tears ran down Ali's face as she looked into their lifeless eyes and blank faces. Ali couldn't believe this was happening she was hopped this was all just a dream. But it wasn't it was real and her new home was with the Malfoy's. Ali swore at Lucius and quickly got up and ran toward him. He was standing there with a grin on his face. "I'll kill you!" she didn't get half way to him before his son started holding Ali back again. Lucius just laughed and left the room.  
"Come back here!" Ali yelled tears still rolled down her face. She finally realize he wasn't coming back and told Malfoy, "let go of me!" Malfoy let go and as Ali ran back to her parents side she thought she saw sadness in the blonde's eyes but Ali knew he didn't care. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and look at her parents.  
Ali wasn't going to leave here without a memory of the both of them. From her she took his wedding ring. It was really the only thing he wore that she could keep. From her mother she grabbed a beautiful emerald necklace and ring her father had given her mother after their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Ali couldn't hold back a sob any longer. Ali screamed, "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" She asked herself looking down at her parent's things.

Ali was too busy crying she didn't realize Malfoy walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ali, we really should go. We need to get back to school."

She spun around and smacked his hand away from her shoulder "don't call me by my nickname! You don't have the right and you can't tell me what to do!" she said to him tears still running down her face. Through the tears he looked hurt but that couldn't be. He didn't have a heart.

Ali looked away from him and stormed off in the direction of the door where she saw Dobby the house elf waiting. she knelt down to his height and said, "Dobby would you mind going to get my things from my old house?" Dobby knew that if Ali asked him to do something he didn't want to do he didn't have to. Ali didn't like that House elves were treated so badly.

The small house elf kindly said, "Not at all young Ms. Allen." Then left, Ali stood up and walked so she could leave to go back to Hogwarts. Even if she didn't want to anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"But professor please I want this more than anything! I can't stay here not after my parents died." Ali tried to convince Headmaster Dumbledore to let her transfer to another school. After her parents died and Malfoy rapped her there was no reason for her to stay. She didn't want to stay in the school already full of bad memories.

"Ms. Allen you have just started school. Why don't you give it a little bit more time, at least finish your time here before you decide you if you want to transfer?" Dumbledore replied relaxing in a chair behind his desk.

Ali could tell there was something he wasn't telling her. "If I don't want to come back will you really let me transfer professor?" she asked she wondered if he knew that there was a reason he wanted her to stay.

He replied, "No, I will not." Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Ali. "There are big plans for you Amara and you need to be here for them. There may be people here you don't like but in time you will learn to tolerate them. Maybe even love them."

Ali couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was professor Dumbledore actually requesting that she might fall in love with Draco Malfoy? "That's rubbish!" she replied, "Please Professor just-"

"That is all Amara go back to your house." Dumbledore replied walking back to his desk.

Ali sighed and turned around walking out of Professor Dumbledore's office. As she walked down stairs Ali couldn't help but wonder what exactly was suppose to happen to her. She hoped Dumblrdor was spoke of Aaron. Ali couldn't help but smile to herself when she thoiught about him. He was so handsome and sweet. As Ali reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a pair of feet. She looked up to the face that was attached to the feet. The face was pale, with stormy grey eyes and natural bleach blond hair. "M-Malfoy I'm n-not in the mood for your torturing." Ali said as she passed by him. Ever since what he did to her, Ali was scared of him she couldn't look him in the eye and she was always nervous that it would happen again.

"Maybe not Amara," he said before he stepped in front of her and stretched his arms out to lean against the wall so Ali couldn't pass. "But it appears I don't care what you feel like." He started to walk toward Ali which made her walk backward. She didn't want to be too close to him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. The same one Ali saw right before he hurt her. "You know Amara you look beautiful in this light." He said his smirk grew bigger.

"I don't want your complements Malfoy, nor do I need them." Then Ali felt her back hit a wall. Malfoy put both his hands on either side of Ali's head against the wall so she couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't help but flinch at the pain from the pressure and turned her face away from Malfoy who was iches away from her face.

"Could you move, I need to get to the great hall for supper." Ali said, she hoped he would move. He did move, but not how she wanted. He moved closer to her. His lips just brushing hers, before he got the chance to try to force himself on her.

Malfoy stumbled back when Ali looked at his expression he looked angry, "I will get you Amara. Mark my words." He said before storming down the corridor. Ali couldn't help but run toward the great hall. She needed her friends more than anything right now.

Once Ali arrived in the great hall she immediately found Tatiana, Harry, Ron, Skylar, Lylii and Aaron. Aaron looked at Ali and waved her over.

"How are you feeling Ali?" Skylar asked once she sat down. Ali sat next to Aaron; everyone was so worried about her. Just as Malfoy asked, Ali didn't tell anyone that it was him.

Aaron began to rub her back trying to get her to relax she hadn't noticed how tense she was. Ali took a deep breath before saying, "I'm just fine Skylar, thanks for asking." Ali wasn't very hungry; she hadn't been hungry since that night. It was just another reason for her friends to be worried about her. Ali really wasn't trying to make them worry she was just so traumatized.

"You know what Ali we are all going to hang out this weekend. Do some fun stuff ." Lylii said, a conversation erupted in agreements. "What do you say Ali? Are you in?"

"Well I don't know I mean I have so much Homework to do, I don't know." Ali replied she just wanted to sit on her bed and do homework or read. Try to take her mind off Malfoy.

"Ali I think you should. It would be good for you." Aaron retorts trying to get me to agree.

I blushed, "Alright, I'm in." Ali said leaning her head on Aaron shoulder when she heard a growl come from behind her. Ali turned around to find Malfoy standing behind her but he quickly left. As Ali watched him leave she shuttered relieved that he didn't come over. Ali decided she wasn't going to let Malfoy get to her. She would start to take control of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning Ali was woken up by her room mates. "Come on Ali! We're going to have an amazing day!" Riley said happily. Ali groaned she didn't want to get up. "Ali, Aaron said we are going to meet his brother. Let's go! Get up!"

"Fine!" Ali replied exasperated. She threw the blanket back and got up from her warm bed to put her feet on the chilly floor. "Let me get ready. I'll meet you in the common room." She told Riley. Riley left the room and went down to the Common room where Nala and Aaron waited. Ali picked up her clothes and left to go take a shower. She didn't sleep very well the night before so she hoped a cold shower would wake her up. What she really wanted was to go to sleep. Ali took her shower, got dressed and went down stairs. Once she go to the end of the stair case she found a boy blocking her path. "Out of my way Draco." She demanded her voice shook a bit. She was trying her hardest to not let him scare her but he really did.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Aaron cut him off, "She said move, Malfoy." Aaron sounded annoyed. Ali could see his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Malfoy turned around and glared at Aaron. "You know Firefox, one of these days you won't be around to stop me from speaking to Amara." Malfoy looked at Ali one last time then left the common room.

Ali walked the rest of the way toward her friends. "Are we going to go now?" She didn't want to talk about Draco Malfoy at all. She didn't understand why he was always the only thing on her mind. She wanted it to stop.

"Of course." Aaron replied, he wasn't going to bring up Malfoy. He knew it would only make her upset. He turned to the rest of the group and said, "Ready?"

They nodded.

"Then lead the way."

Years past and Malfoy began to leave Ali alone. In fact she rarely ever saw him. The only time she did was when she was home. Since she now lived with the Malfoy Family. Her parents trusted them. It was too late to realize their best friends were bad people.

Draco didn't really talk to Ali after the day she went out with Aaron and her friends. He only did during class and at home when it was absolutely necessary. She was glad but she also found it a little strange. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her with this sad look in his eyes. They same look he gave her the night Lucius Malfoy killed her parents. She didn't understand what it was but didn't think she needed to. She had plenty of other problems on her plate.

Her second year at Hogwarts was like a horror movie. She watched as her peers were being petrified. Skylar was one of them. Harry was continuously telling them he was hearing a voice and Tatiana was taken into the chamber of secrets. Harry was so worried but he saved her and defeated Voldemort for a second time.

Third year wasn't all that eventful for Ali but Harry found out he had a godfather and that he was accused of being the one who told Voldemort where his parents were.

Ali sat in the living room of Malfoy Manor as she read a book. In a few hours she and the Malfoy boys would be headed to the Qudditch world cup. She was excited to go but she wasn't at the same time. She loved watching the sport but she didn't want to be anywhere near Draco. He hasn't really been near her for years. He stayed as far from she as he could and she stayed away from him. When she did see him at school, at dinner during Holiday breaks, and in classes, he looked so sad. He never made eye contact with her, not that she wanted to make eye contact.

Ali didn't pay much attention to him for the last 3 years.

She felt someone looking at her and she looked up to see the blonde boy in front of her. His grey eyes still looking terribly upset but Ali decided not to think too much of it. He could just be upset that his father had touched him again or maybe his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was giving him a hard time again. "Amara, we're leaving."

"Alright, I'll go get my Jumper." Ali replied, she put her book down and got up to get her coat which was by the door. When she came back she found Lucius Malfoy standing next to his son near the fireplace.

"Pick up the pace Amara." He said as Ali walked quickly, "Draco, you go first." Malfoy nodded and stepped into the fireplace to floo to the arena where the game was being held. Once he was gone Lucius shoved Ali into the fireplace. "Your turn," Ali could tell Lucius didn't really like her. He had been somewhat rude to her ever since she came back to the manor after her first year at Hogwarts. That was also right around the time Draco stopped bothering her. But Ali didn't think much of it.

She stepped into the fireplace and sent herself where she needed to go. When she arrived she stumbled out of the fireplace and into Draco, they both fell to the ground. Ali fell on top of him but quickly got up. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, apologizing for knocking him over.

He got up and brushed off his robes. "It's fine." He replied, not looking at her.  
Soon after Draco's father gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and headed to their destination. Ali cursed herself for having to grow up with such a graceful family when she herself was not graceful in the slightest.

Once they all got to their destination they headed to the Ministers box where they had been invited by the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, to join him to watch the match. As Ali walked she heard a familiar voice.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ali looked up to see Ron and all of her friends. A smile was plastered on her face now as she waved her hand back and forth at them.

"Well, look at it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius replied smugly. Then Draco began to brag about where they were sitting.

Ali noticed Harry holding Tatiana's hand and Ali smiled more remembering that Harry had finally mustered up the courage to ask her at the very end of the school year last year. She saw them waved back then noticed Draco and Lucius were already ahead of her and she quickly ran to catch up.

Throughout the night Ali noticed out of the corner of her eye that Draco was looking at her. When she would turn her head to look at him he would turn away and look back at the game that was going on. Ali became worried that he would start to mess with her again soon.

After the match Lucius made Ali and Draco leave as quickly as possible. Ali didn't understand why but she had a good time.


End file.
